


Work in progress

by blackjackedua



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Michael Guerin (more like we know he is involved), mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackedua/pseuds/blackjackedua
Summary: Today was one of these days.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Another day

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom, not necessarily a happy one. Don't read it if it can trigger you, always be careful.  
> Please let me know if I have to change the rating or the tags.  
> English is not my first language, don't hesitate to correct my mistakes.  
> Also kudos or comments are welcome even if it's a very short one (for a very short story). Thank you for reading anyway!
> 
> EDIT: mini serie of works

Alex used to hear that women rarely ended their life with a gun, reluctant to approach the weapon to their faces. Truth to be told, he could understand that feeling of dread. 

Sometimes though…that desire to end it all, that longing of peace and quiet was too strong to ignore. Somedays, it was just too hard to just wake up, putting on the prosthetic and fighting, fighting until the night and finally coming back to his home, alone. 

Today was one of these days. Too painful.  
Cleaning up his gun was a way to focus on something, trying to escape the chaos of his own mind. Without really realizing what he was doing, he found himself with the gun in his hand, the barrel against his temple. 

And just like that, his phone rang. Breathing shakily, he slowly lowered the gun, fumbling to find his phone. 

“Alex? You there?”

Another day.


	2. Are you happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you happy?  
> -Why?"

“Are you happy?”

Alex looked at her, perplexed.   
“Why?  
-…I just want to hear about you a little more.  
-What do you think?   
-I don’t really know…Alex, you are always so quiet about that kind of things now.”

He turned his head, not willing for her to see his eyes.   
“It’s not really important right now, don’t you agree? Are you happy?”

She sighed.   
“Max died and yet I seem to be happier than you. I know I’m not the only one worried Alex.   
-…Liz, I’m fine. When all of this is over, we can talk if you want.”

Liz stood up, brushing her hands against her pants.   
“The problem is, I’m not sure it’s really going to be over”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!


End file.
